


brought together

by mythicalqueen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Gen, background ro/ogawa, background worf/riker, for the record im not sure i ship those but its what happened, i love friends trying to get their gay friends together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalqueen/pseuds/mythicalqueen
Summary: 5 times various crew members try and fail to get Deanna and Beverly together, and the 1 time it works(for star trek femslash week 2018)





	brought together

**Author's Note:**

> To this is a mess. Last night I found out about trek femslash week and wrote this. Huge thanks to my betas who basically give me all my ideas and make my writing at least a little readable.

1.

Keiko had these two friends. They were smart, and nice, and hopelessly in love. And oblivious. Some people just needed an extra nudge. Who could say if she and Miles would have gotten together were it not for Data’s intervention. And it wasn't like she was doing anything major or invasive. She was just dropping off some flowers in Deanna’s quarters and saying they were from Beverly. No big deal.

Except she kind of messed up. Instead of delivering the bouquet of rose she’d intended for Deanna, she delivered a newly discovered plant she’d picked up on a nearby planet. That happened to cause major power fluctuations across the ship when it was taken out quarantine. The Enterprise was having technical issues in dozens of departments for hours before she figured out her mistake. Miles transported it into space, along with nearly all of the botany bay out of fear its spores had spread. And then Keiko was a little too preoccupied with replenishing the arboretum to recreate her plan.

2.

Geordi was far from an expert on romance, but he wasn’t blind. Well, he was, but not emotionally. The point was that he’d noticed something going on between Beverly and Deanna and felt like he should do something about it. He’d found their schedules and figured out a time when they were both off. He booked the holodeck and started to create a romantic setting.

“Hey, Dr. Crusher, you busy tomorrow?” he asked during a routine enough physical.

“I’m off, actually.”

“So am I. I’ve got this new holodeck adventure I’ve been dying to try out, you wanna come?”

“Don’t you usually do that kind of thing with Data?” she asked, smirking.

“Yeah, but I think this one is more up your alley. Trust me.”

Beverly raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Geordi grinned. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You’ve got me interested, sure.”

One down, one to go.

*

Data, surprisingly, was a fairly good matchmaker. He wasn’t programmed to be, but he was programmed to be observant. Which is how he came to realize that Doctor Crusher and Counselor Troi had feelings for each other. He also knew, from years of observation, that they had not yet come to the same realization.

He’d noticed many couples going on dates in Ten Forward. It was easier than booking the Holodeck. They’d soon be passing a nebula that would give off just enough ambient light to Ten Forward to give it a romantic air. It was perfect.

“Counselor Troi,” he said the day before they’d be in the proper position as he stepped onto the Bridge.

“Yes, Data?”

“Would you care to join me for lunch tomorrow in Ten Forward?” He figured it was best to not let her know that his intention was to set her up on a date. He would simply have someone call him away tomorrow.

She smiled. “Sure.”

“Excellent.”

*

Geordi had meant to ask Deanna sooner, but there’d been some glitches on board and the time really got away from him. So there he was, frantically trying to make sure his program was perfect for them, and realizing he’d forgotten to invite Deanna.

He slapped his combadge. “La Forge to Troi,” he said.

“Troi here.”

“Deanna, Beverly and I are trying out this new holodeck adventure and I thought you might want to tag along.”

“Oh, I’d love to, but I’ve already made plans to meet Data for lunch.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, have fun!”

“You too, Geordi.” 

The communication cut out but he slapped his combadge again. “La Forge to Data.”

“Hi, Geordi.”

“Hey, Data, I need you to cancel your plans with Deanna.”

“Why?”

“I need her for something. It’s important.”

“I also require the Counselor’s presence.” Geordi sighed. He supposed his plan would have to wait then. “Have you spoken to Doctor Crusher recently?” Data asked.

“Not today. Why?”

Data figured it was best to keep his plan to himself to respect his friends’ privacy. “It’s nothing important. Goodbye, Geordi.”

“Bye, Data.”

*

Geordi figured that even though his plan was ruined, he could still use the time to catch up with Beverly. Unfortunately, he completely forgot to change the program. So when Beverly showed up, he was standing by a candlelit table for two.

Understandably, she was confused. And Geordi realized his mistake.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Wrong program,” he said awkwardly. Beverly laughed.

*

Data was disappointed that his orchestration had failed, but he had actually wanted to see the nebula and Ten Forward was the best place to view it from. Plus, Deanna was his friend, so lunch would still be enjoyable. 

3.

Beverly had been one of Picard’s closest friends for many, many years. That, and the residual guilt of living while Jack had died, made him feel like he really owed this to her. He called her and Deanna into his ready room one morning.

“Sit down, please,” he said to her. Deanna was already there. Beverly looked to her for some kind of clue of what this was about. Deanna shrugged and Beverly sat down next to her. Picard took the seat across from them. “It seems that the two of you have accumulated quite a bit of shore leave and I’d like to suggest that you take it.”

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary,” Deanna said.

“I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine, Jean-Luc,” Beverly insisted.

Picard pressed his lips together into a vague sort of frown. “Very well, then. I said I’d like to suggest it, but if you won’t take my advice, I’m afraid I’ll have to order you two to take your shore leave.”

Beverly opened her mouth to say something but instead she closed it again.

“You’re medical professionals. You know as well as I do that breaks are a necessary part of a healthy lifestyle. I only ask that you take a few days away from work and away from the ship to relax.”

“I guess that doesn’t sound too bad,” Deanna responded, smiling at Beverly. She couldn’t help but smile back. The next day, they boarded a shuttle headed for a nearby planet known for its scenic hiking trails and gorgeous dual sunsets. 

Beverly sighed. “I wasn’t exactly thrilled to be forced to take shore leave, but I’ll admit, this does sound like it could be fun.”

Deanna nodded in agreement. “I hear it’s quite beautiful.”

“And the company’s not so bad either, is it?” Beverly said, smiling.

Deanna laughed. “Not bad at all.”

It really could’ve been very relaxing. Romantic, even. Picard hadn’t just suggested shore leave at a random time. He knew that the planet was close and often considered the perfect place for a couples’ getaway.

Unfortunately, they received a hail from another ship and naturally they answered it. 

“Oh, Little One, what a wonderful coincidence,” Lwaxana’s voice came over the comm.

Deanna winced and Beverly’s eyes widened in fear as Lwaxana insisted on beaming over and joining them for their vacation. “So much for relaxing,” Beverly said sympathetically to Deanna after they’d closed the communications.

So they ended up hiking with Lwaxana, who didn’t actually enjoy hiking and who made that very known to both of them. As they quietly set up camp, Lwaxana mentally addressed Deanna, who’d she’d noticed was feeling a bit disappointed.

“I’m sorry, Little One,” she thought. “You should’ve just told me this was supposed to be romantic and I would’ve left you two alone.”

Deanna tried very hard to not react too much to that. “Beverly and I aren’t together, Mother,” she responded.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. I’m your mother and a very skilled empath if I say so myself. You’re obviously in love. I didn’t think of it before, but why else would you two be on shore leave alone together?”

“Captain Picard ordered us both to take a vacation.”

“How is Jean-Luc?”

Normally, that would’ve made Deanna roll her eyes, but she was glad for the change of subject.

*

“How was your vacation?” Picard asked Beverly over tea when they got back.

“Oh, wonderful,” Beverly said sarcastically. “Lwaxana showed up.”

“My condolences.”

4.

Spot had been having health issues lately. Nothing terribly major, but it had Beverly playing vet far more than she was used to. She loved Spot as her own cat, of course, but she kind of missed helping people.

And then Q showed up. 

And then Beverly wasn’t in Sickbay, she was in... Paris? At night. Deanna was suddenly next to her, looking as confused as Beverly felt. 

“What just happened?” Deanna asked.

“Q, I presume.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea. I hate to admit it, but it is beautiful.”

Deanna nodded in agreement and reached out for Beverly’s hand. And then Spot threw up.

*

Beverly was writing a report when suddenly she was on the Eiffel Tower and her padd was a rose and Deanna was next to her.

“Q again?” she asked.

Deanna looked around. “It would appear so. I can’t imagine why, though.”

“Me neither.” She closed her eyes and took in the sound of a few people around them and soft accordion music playing. And then she heard something between a meow and a screech and her eyes snapped open. 

“Again?” Q shouted, annoyed. It turned out he was the one playing the accordion. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, taking them back to the Enterprise.

*

“I thought Q did not like Dr. Crusher,” Data said. “Why is he trying to help her?”

“Well, if she’s with Deanna, that leaves Picard free for Q,” Geordi responded, grinning.

“Hmm.”

*

The next time, Beverly had been mid-blink and opened her eyes to find herself on a gondola with Deanna in Venice. She looked back at the man rowing it. Just as she suspected.

“Q,” she said distastefully.

“Shh. Just sit back and accept this favor I’m generously offering.”

“I don’t understand,” Deanna said.

He scoffed. “Of course you don’t. I forget how stupid you mortals are,” he said, disgusted.

Beverly distinctly heard a violin start to play “That’s Amore” which only added to her confusion. 

Deanna rolled her eyes. “I understand what you’re trying to do here. I just don’t know why.”

Q shrugged. “I know you don’t think very highly of me for whatever reason, but I’m not all bad.”

“I really don’t think this is helping, Q,” Beverly said.

“Of course you can’t appreciate my help, Doctor,” he said distastefully.

“No, because I don’t trust it.”

“You aren’t exactly known for your benevolence,” Deanna added.

“Take us back,” Beverly insisted.

And then Spot was on her lap, sneezing.

“I don’t understand how this keeps happening,” Q said, frustrated. He grabbed the cat and looked into its eyes before reluctantly snapping them all back to the Enterprise and handing Spot over to Data. “Keep an eye on that cat. I think she’s one of us,” he said. Then he turned to Beverly and Deanna. “I did try to help, so don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Data, Beverly, and Deanna looked at the place where he’d stood, each with a matching expression of confusion. Spot meowed.

5.

“I got the schedules,” Ro said to Ogawa. “They’ve got the same day off in just over a week. We’ve got nine days to get this perfect.”

And over the next nine days, they spent several hours setting this up. Perfectly recreating an old Terran movie theater on the holodeck, and a dance hall, and a restaurant with candles and soft music. They asked around to figure out Beverly and Deanna’s favorite foods, drinks, and movies, and created the perfect blend of what they enjoyed and a romantic setting. 

There were two days left. All they had to do was invite Beverly and Deanna.

*

“Worf, I’ve got the perfect idea,” Riker said, putting his arm around Worf’s shoulders. He looked forward and gestured as if the words were in front of them. “Doubles. Tennis.”

“I do not understand.”

“To set Deanna and Bev up.”

“Klingons do not ‘set up’ people.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything. You’re the first Klingon in Starfleet. Wanna break another record?”

Worf sighed. “Very well.”

*

“Everything is covered in Sickbay?” Ro asked. “Even in case of emergency?”

“Yep. We’ve got another Starfleet counselor just coincidentally on board who can cover for Deanna if necessary?”

Ro nodded. 

“Then we’re ready.” Ro and Alyssa made their way across Ten Forward to Beverly and Deanna’s table to invite them. 

Worf and Riker made it there first.

“Hey, Worf and I were gonna play some tennis tomorrow. Wanna join? Make it doubles?” Riker asked.

Deanna and Beverly looked at each other and then nodded and Riker in agreement. “Sure.”

“Why not?”

“Cool. See you tomorrow.”

“Doubles tennis?” Ro asked quietly but angrily.

“I know,” Ogawa said, trying to remain calm.

“I’m gonna shoot him.” Ro reached for her phaser.

“Hey! Calm down. I know we’ve spent months planning this and Riker just ruined it with doubles tennis, but shooting him won’t solve anything, Laren.”

She froze at the use of her given name. She moved her hand from her phaser. “Doubles tennis,” she repeated, annoyed.

Alyssa laughed quietly. “Well, I guess if they aren’t going to use our holodeck hours, we might as well.”

Ro raised an eyebrow but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

*

“It did not work,” Worf said.

“Come on, Worf. It will, eventually. Give it time. And it was pretty fun, right? Even if they did beat us.”

“There is no honor in defeat.”

+1.

As bartender and an El-Aurian, Guinan heard and listened to a lot of stories from the crewmembers of the Enterprise. Several of them about failed attempts to get Beverly Crusher and Deanna Troi together. It was getting a bit ridiculous. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Beverly and Deanna frequented Ten Forward, and this particular night they were sitting at a back table and chatting over ice cream sundaes. Guinan walked over to them. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked, starting to pull up a chair.

“Of course not,” Deanna said, while Beverly shook her head. Guinan sat down.

“Other people’s more... subtle attempts haven’t been very successful, so I’m just going to get right to the point. You two are interested in each other, romantically, and you’ve been flirting for years without realizing it. It’s cute, but a little infuriating that you’re not together yet.”

Beverly nervously smiled, a little bit in disbelief, and looked across at Deanna. “She’s kind of got a point there,” Deanna said. Beverly looked infinitely relieved.

“I’ll leave you two to figure this out. Someone’s gotta tell Will that doubles tennis isn’t romantic,” Guinan said, standing to leave.

“Oh. So that’s what that was about,” Beverly said, realization dawning on her.

*

A few weeks later, Deanna and Beverly sat at that same table, this time actually on a proper date. 

“You see, Worf,” Riker said, clapping him on the shoulder as they stood by the bar looking over at their friends, “I told you it would work. Doubles tennis always works. You just gotta give it time.”

Guinan shook her head from behind the bar in disbelief.

Alyssa Ogawa overheard the conversation and couldn’t help but respond. “Riker. Doubles tennis to get them together was a terrible idea.”

“Are you kidding me? I got three birds with one stone.”

Alyssa’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I got them together, you and Ro together, and me and Worf together.”

Worf’s eyes widened in shock and he looked over at Riker. “What?”

Alyssa laughed. “That didn’t get me and Ro togeth-- oh my god, that got me and Ro together. Beverly and Deanna couldn’t go on the perfect date we’d planned for them so we did. Oh my god. There’s no way you planned that.”

Riker grinned. “Doubles tennis always starts with love,” he said.

“And ends with it for you,” Worf grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize since this is a Bev/Deanna fic but they barely talk... it's just like tng........


End file.
